Anna Kendrick
Anna Kendrick est une actrice et chanteuse américaine née le 9 août 1985 à Portland (Maine). Elle est principalement connue pour avoir joué dans la saga Twilight et dans In the Air, film pour lequel elle a été nommée aux Golden Globes et aux Oscars dans la catégorie "Meilleure actrice dans un second rôle". Elle a tenu le premier rôle dans les films Pitch Perfect 1 et Pitch Perfect 2, il est aussi prévu qu'elle joue dans la suite de ces films, Pitch Perfect 3. Biographie Enfance et scolarité Née à Portland, Anna est la fille de Janice Kendrick (née Cooke), comptable, et de William Kendrick, professeur d'histoire travaillant aussi dans la finance, elle a des origines irlandaises, écossaises et anglaises. Elle a étudié à la Deering High School, un lycée public de Portland. Son frère ainé, Michael Cooke Kendrick, est lui aussi acteur et a joué dans Les Légendes de Brooklyn. Carrière Ses débuts (1995/2006) Elle commence sa carrière à l'âge de 10 ans, soutenue par ses parents qui n'hésitent pas à faire les voyages Portland/New York pour la conduire à ses auditions. En 1998, à l'âge de 12 ans, elle obtient le rôle de Dinah dans la comédie musicale High Society jouée au Broadway Theater. Elle joue également dans la comédie musicale A Little Night Music montée au New York City Opera avant de faire ses débuts au cinéma avec Camp, une comédie musicale, qui lui permet d'être nominée aux Chlotrudis Awards et à l'Independant Spirit Award en 2004. La même année, elle apparaît dans The Mayor. Sa révélation (2007/2009) En 2007, Anna interprète Ginny Ryerson dans la comédie Rocket Science. Sa performance est saluée par la critique et elle est nommée à l'Independant Spirit Award. Par la suite, elle auditionne pour le rôle de Jessica Stanley dans la saga Twilight adaptée des romans de Stephenie Meyer. Bien que son personnage ne soit que secondaire, elle se fait connaître du grand public grâce à ce film. Elle apparaît également dans un épisode de la série Viva Laughlin et dans la série d'horreur fantastique Fear Itself. Son expérience théâtrale et musicale lui donne l'occasion de jouer dans The Marc Pease Experience aux côtés de Jason Schwartzman et Ben Stiller. En 2009, elle obtient le rôle principal dans Elsewhere et le second rôle dans In the Air. C'est pour ce second rôle qu'elle est nominée au National Board of Review, elle obtient aussi une nomination aux Golden Globes, au SAG Award et aux Oscars. Sa confirmation (2010/...) En 2010, elle incarne Stacey dans Scott Pilgrim. Elle enchaîne avec le tournage de la comédie dramatico-sentimentale 50/50, aux côtés de Joseph Gordon-Levitt et Seth Rogen. Elle apparaît dans le clip Pow Pow, du groupe LCD Soundsystem. En 2012, elle tient le rôle de Janet dans le thriller End of Watch, puis incarne Beca dans la comédie The Hit Girls. Ce film est un succès partout dans le monde, surtout grâce à sa chanson When I'm Gone, qui se classe à la 6ème place du Billboard Hot 100. La même année, elle fait partie de la comédie Ce qui vous attend si vous attendez un enfant aux côtés notamment de Chace Crawford, Cameron Diaz et Jennifer Lopez. En 2013, elle enchaîne avec l'acclamée comédie dramatique indépendante Drinking Buddies, de Joe Swanberg, et la comédie potache fantastique Rapture-Palooza, de Paul Middleditch. L'année 2014 lui permet d'être à l'affiche de multiples films. Elle est d'abord à l'affiche de la comédie horrifique The Voices, réalisée par Marjane Satrapi, et menée par Ryan Reynolds. Elle participe ensuite à la comédie horrifique Life After Beth avec Aubrey Plaza et au drame indépendant Cake, où elle donne la réplique à la star Jennifer Aniston. Elle capitalise enfin sur le succès de The Hit Girls, en donnant la réplique à Jeremy Jordan dans la comédie dramatique musicale The Last Five Years, écrite et réalisée par Richard LaGravenese. Puis elle fait partie de la comédie musicale fantastique Into the Woods de Rob Marshall, où elle prête ses traits à Cendrillon, et évolue aux côtés de Meryl Streep et Emily Blunt. Enfin, elle retrouve le réalisateur Joe Swanberg pour un autre film indépendant, la comédie dramatique Happy Christmas. En 2015, elle interprète un rôle secondaire dans le drame Digging for Fire. Et elle revient dans le rôle de Beca pour Pitch Perfect 2, cette fois sous la direction d'Elizabeth Banks. Elle conclue cette année en interprétant le premier rôle féminin du drame indépendant The Hollars de John Krasinski, puis en jouant dans les comédies Mr. Right''et ''Get a Job. Elle enchaînera avec une année 2016 chargée, puisqu'elle confirmera d'abord sa percée dans le cinéma indépendant en jouant dans la comédie dramatique Table 19 par les Frères Duplass, puis sera à l'affiche du drame The Accountant de Gavin O'Connor, avec Ben Affleck. Son été sera marqué par la sortie de la comédie Mike and Dave Need Wedding Dates, avec Zac Efron et Aubrey Plaza, avant d'enchaîner avec le tournage de Pitch Perfect 3. Théâtre * High Society, comédie musicale de Cole Porter (paroles additionnelles : Susan Birkenhead et livret d'Arthur Kopit), d'après le livre The Philadelphia Story de Philip Barry, mise en scène par Christopher Renshaw et joué au St. James Theatre (27 avril - 30 août 1998) : Dinah Lord * A Little Night Music, comédie musicale de Stephen Sondheim, sur un livret de Hugh Wheeler inspiré du film Sourires d'une nuit d'été d'Ingmar Bergman, joué au New York City Opera (2003) : Frederika Filmographie Cinéma * 2003 : Camp de Todd Graff : Fritzie Wagner * 2007 : Rocket Science de Jeffrey Blitz : Ginny Ryerson * 2008 : Twilight, chapitre I : Fascination (Twilight) de Catherine Hardwicke : Jessica Stanley * 2009 : Elsewhere de Nathan Hope : Sarah * 2009 : The Marc Pease Experience de Todd Louiso : Meg Brickman * 2009 : In the Air (Up in the Air) de Jason Reitman : Natalie Keener * 2009 : Twilight, chapitre II : Tentation (New Moon) de Chris Weitz : Jessica Stanley * 2010 : Twilight, chapitre III : Hésitation (The Twilight Saga: Eclipse) de David Slade : Jessica Stanley * 2010 : Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim vs. the World) d'Edgar Wright : Stacey Pilgrim * 2011 : 50/50 de Jonathan Levine : Katie * 2011 : Twilight, chapitre IV : Révélation - première partie (The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part One) de Bill Condon : Jessica Stanley * 2012 : Ce qui vous attend si vous attendez un enfant (What to Expect When You're Expecting) de Kirk Jones : Rosie * 2012 : L'Étrange Pouvoir de Norman de Chris Butler et Sam Fell : Courtney Babcock (voix originale) * 2012 : Sous surveillance (The Company You Keep) de Robert Redford : Diana * 2012 : End of Watch de David Ayer : Janet * 2012 : The Hit Girls (Pitch Perfect) de Jason Moore : Beca Mitchell * 2013 : Drinking Buddies de Joe Swanberg : Jill * 2013 : Rapture-Palooza de Paul Middleditch : Lindsey * 2014 : The Voices de Marjane Satrapi : Lisa * 2014 : The Last Five Years de Richard LaGravenese : Cathy Hyatt * 2014 : Into the Woods de Rob Marshall : Cendrillon * 2014 : Cake de Daniel Barnz : Nina * 2015 : Pitch Perfect 2 d'Elizabeth Banks : Beca Mitchell * 2015 : Get a Job de Dylan Kidd : Jillian Stewart Prochainement * 2016 : The Accountant de Gavin O'Connor * 2017 : Pitch Perfect 3 : Beca Mitchell Télévision * 2003 : The Mayor de James Widdoes : Sadie Winterhalter (téléfilm) * 2007 : Viva Laughlin : Holly (saison 1, épisode 2 : What a Whale Wants) * 2009 : Fear Itself : Shelby (saison 1, épisode 11 : The Spirit Box) Clips * 2010 : Pow Pow de LCD Soundsystem réalisé par David Ayer * 2013 : Cups (Pitch Perfect's When I'm Gone) d'elle-même * 2015 : Sing de Pentatonix Voix françaises En France, Karine Foviau est la voix française régulière d'Anna Kendrick. Au Québec, Catherine Bonneau est la voix française régulière de l'actrice. En France * Karine Foviau dans : ** Twilight, chapitre I : Fascination ** Twilight, chapitre II : Tentation ** In the Air ** Twilight, chapitre III : Hésitation ** Scott Pilgrim ** Twilight, chapitre IV : Révélation, première partie ** 50/50 ** Twilight, chapitre IV : Révélation, deuxième partie ** Ce qui vous attend si vous attendez un enfant ** End of Watch ** The Hit Girls ** Sous surveillance ** Cake ** Pitch Perfect 2 * Caroline Pascal dans Fear Itself * Sarah Brannens dans L'étrange Pouvoir de Norman * Chloé Stefani dans The Voices Au Québec * Catherine Bonneau dans : ** Twilight, chapitre I : Fascination ** Twilight, chapitre II : Tentation ** Twilight, chapitre III : Hésitation ** Scott Pilgrim ** Twilight, chapitre IV : Révélation, première partie ** Comment prévoir l'imprévisible ** Twilight, chapitre IV : Révélation, deuxième partie ** La note parfaite (Pitch Perfect) ** La force de l'ordre * Catherine Brunet dans ParaNorman Distinctions Récompenses * 1998 : Theatre World Award pour High Society * 2009 : Toronto Film Critics Association Awards, meilleur second rôle pour In the Air * 2009 : North Texas Film Critics Association de la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle pour In the Air (2009). * 2009 : NBR Award de la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle pour In the Air (2009). * 2009 : Austin Film Critics Award de la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle pour In the Air (2009). * 2010 : MTV Movie Award de la meilleure révélation pour In the Air (2009). * 2010 : Palm Springs International Film Festival - Actrice montante pour In the Air * 2013 : MTV Movie Awards du meilleur moment musicale pour The Hit Girls (2012) partagée avec Rebel Wilson, Anna Camp, Brittany Snow, Alexis Knapp, Ester Dean et Hana Mae Lee. Nominations * 1998 : Drama Desk Award de la meilleure actrice dans une comédie musicale pour High Society * 1998 : Tony Award de la meilleure actrice dans une comédie musicale pour High Society * 2004 : Chlotrudis Awards de la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle pour Camp * 2004 : Independent Spirit Award de la meilleure débutante pour Camp * 2008 : Independent Spirit Award de la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle pour Rocket Science * 2009 : Satellite Award de la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle pour In the Air * 2009 : CFCA Award de la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle pour In the Air * 2009 : WAFCA Award de la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle et de la meilleure performance pour In the Air * 2010 : OFCS Award de la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle pour In the Air * 2010 : DFCS Award de la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle pour In the Air * 2010 : Screen Actors Guild Award de la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle pour In the Air * 2010 : Critics Choice Award de la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle pour In the Air * 2010 : BAFTA Film Award de la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle pour In the Air * 2010 : Empire Award de la nouvelle venue pour In the Air et Twilight, chapitre II : Tentation * 2010 : IFTA Award de la meilleure actrice internationale pour In the Air * 2010 : Golden Globe de la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle pour In the Air * 2010 : Oscar de la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle pour In the Air * 2010 : People Choice Award de la meilleure révélation féminine